Risque
by Krabby Patty
Summary: It was like Berkeley, and the mail truck days all over again. SandyKirsten.


_**Author's Note**__: I was planning on updating _Lover I Don't Have to Love _over this weekend, but I got this idea out of nowhere and I felt inspired on writing it first. For this story's purposes, let's just assume that Jimmy and Julie really did have their wedding in season three. I suppose I could have just married Julie off to the Bullit because I like him more than Jimmy, but I was more comfortable with this story in this particular scenario / timeline. __Enjoy! _

_This is for _SandyKirsten_. Call it your belated birthday present, okay? It's Rated M for a reason. ;)_

_**Disclaimer**__: If I only owned them, this totally would have happened on the show. Unfortunately, I don't even own the complete series __box set._

* * *

**RISQUE**

* * *

The sounds of champagne flutes being clinked against each other and people making small talk filled the room of the restaurant Jimmy and Julie Cooper chose to hold their second wedding in. The Newport Beach Yacht Club was made exclusive to family and friends for the afternoon as the couple celebrated their reunion as husband and wife in an intimate ceremony. No two other people in the room looked happier than the couple, except probably their daughter Marissa, who was only too pleased to finally have her family back.

Mrs. Cooper-Nichol-Cooper, dressed in a beautiful off-white halter dress and a rose tucked behind her ear, dragged her husband up the podium and signaled for the band to stop playing for a moment. As their guests slowly stopped dancing, Julie took the microphone and waited for everyone's attention.

"It's time for the bouquet toss!" She announced happily, waving around her small bouquet of roses bound together by a thin ribbon. Excited murmurs filled the crowd as the women moved to one corner of the room almost immediately, while the men stayed on the other side, looking mildly interested and amused.

The new bride nearly skipped down the podium and made her way to the center of the room. She faced the women, almost unable to stifle her giggles at how most of them looked hopeful at the prospect of catching the bouquet. Her green eyes scanned the crowd, wondering who exactly to toss the bouquet to until eventually deciding on just letting things be.

"Ready?" Laughing, Julie twirled on the spot and tossed her flowers to the women. Screams pierced the once-peaceful atmosphere as the Newpsies vied for the bouquet. It fell towards the back of the crowd, and into the arms of someone Julie and the rest of the Newpsies never thought would even _want_ to get the bouquet.

Kirsten Cohen felt bewildered eyes on her as she looked down at the throng of roses that she had just caught. If there was any other woman in the room who was surprised about what just happened, it was definitely her. She had only decided to join the women to humor Julie, knowing how much this wedding meant to her.

"KiKi!" As the initial shock wore off, Julie laughed and pulled Kirsten towards the center of the room, where the restaurant staff had placed chairs for the both of them to sit in while the other jealous Newpsies cheered on. Julie embraced Kirsten in a giddy hug before even letting her best friend and maid of honor sit down on one of the Tiffany chairs.

Kirsten and Julie watched as Jimmy got down to his knees in front of his bride and sneaked a hand up her dress until he finally found what he was looking for. Winking and grinning at the men, he lowered the frilly garter down her long legs and past the high-heels. Then he finally stood up and approached the males, waiting for the opportune moment to toss the tiny piece of fabric.

As the garter soared through the air in a perfect arch, they hurried forward in the hopes of catching it for themselves. Before any of it could grab it though, a muscular arm reached up and grasped it single-handedly, as if it was meant to be for him. Much to the disappointment of the eager men in the room, the tall, dark and handsome man stepped towards the middle of the room with the garter in his hand, immediately locking eyes with the beautiful blond beside the bride.

Kirsten couldn't be happier and amazed at who the man turned out to be, but the look in his soulful blue eyes stopped her from saying a word. She knew all too well what that look _meant_, and she could only be thankful that she was sitting down. Her knees were shaking as her husband's eyes stripped her of the floor-length dress that she was wearing.

The wedding reception faded from their thoughts as Sandy and Kirsten only had eyes for each other. She sat, mesmerized as he moved towards her and knelt down in between her legs. His movements were slow, thoughtful and seductive as he pushed the silky fabric of her dress up to her calves, revealing the toned leg he'd dreamed of kissing ever since the moment that she put her dress on.

Kirsten bit her lower lip as Sandy slid the garter onto her left leg. The flowy fabric fell back, covering his hand from the people watching them as he pushed the garter higher up her leg in a tantalizing manner that made it hard to keep herself from moaning. She let out a deep breath that she didn't realize she was holding in. Sandy was definitely teasing her, and obviously it was working.

Sandy looked up and watched her intently as his hands worked the garter past her knees. As blue eyes met blue eyes, he hooked his finger under it and let it snap against her thigh. She only managed not to gasp out loud, but it was getting hard to control herself, what with so many people watching.

Without warning, her husband discreetly brushed the tip of his fingers against her panties. He smirked as the lacy fabric that met his fingers immediately became damp with the evidence of her arousal. Satisfied with his work, he flicked her one last time before removing his hand between her legs and standing up, offering his hand to her.

Kirsten's legs were still shaking as she took his proffered hand and stood up, barely noticing the applause from the newlywed's guests. He gave her a tender kiss on the cheek, loving how flushed and heated her skin felt. At the same time, Jimmy helped Julie up and all four of them posed for photographs. Jimmy then led Julie back to the dance floor, the music started up, and everyone began dancing again.

As Sandy held her body close to him, Kirsten wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed to the music. However, her mind was definitely not on dancing. She pulled him down to her and kissed him passionately, not caring anymore that people could see them. When they finally broke apart to catch their breath, Kirsten looked at Sandy, letting him see how her eyes were beginning to cloud over in desire. She kissed him once more, chaste as it was, it was brimming with promises of what was about to happen.

After checking to make sure that Seth and Ryan were in the room (she found them dancing with Summer and Marissa), Kirsten took Sandy's hand and led him through the mass of people on the dance floor. They sneaked away from the wedding reception and emerged into the sunshine of the parking lot, where Sandy tugged at Kirsten's hand and pulled her to him, their lips meeting in another fiery kiss. Her hands fumbled with his suit jacket, searching his pockets until she found his keys.

Stumbling their way towards the car, Sandy was only too thankful that they decided to bring the Range Rover to Jimmy and Julie's wedding. The family vehicle was heavily tinted and had more space, unlike the Lexus he bought when Kirsten was away at rehab. Somehow, they managed to unlock the car and get in, closing the door securely behind them.

In the privacy of the car, Sandy left wet, open-mouthed kisses all over his wife's shoulder while she gripped handfuls of his hair and guided him to the sensitive spots on her chest that he already knew so well. Without pulling away, he eased her down on the seat and hovered above her, grinding his body against her smaller one. Beneath him, Kirsten moaned at the ministrations, especially when she felt his cock against the inner of her thigh.

"Sandy," she breathed, feeling herself getting closer to the edge. Her nipples were growing hard against her dress, and her panties were becoming more wet. The teasing had gone long enough; he only had a vague idea of how she responded when he was teasing her earlier, but to Kirsten it was more than just that. She begged him with her eyes, begging him to take her already.

Sandy loved how she moaned out his name. It made him feel proud that he could evoke such feelings within her. Making his way up her body with seductive licks, he reached her lips and kissed her again, their tongues entangling together in an erotic dance, savoring the sweetness they made together. At the same time, he pushed her full-length skirt up until it pooled around her middle, giving him access to her wet underwear.

He pushed aside the lacy fabric and traced her lower lips with the tip of his middle finger. Kirsten pushed herself against him as he teased. Sandy pulled back to look at the erotic picture in front of his very own eyes. Her long hair was splayed messily against the car seat, and her eyes were fluttering open and close in her pleasure. She was panting, breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down seductively with every breath she took in and let out. It was a very different sight from the prim and proper Kirsten Cohen that the rest of the world saw, and the fact that only Sandy could see her like this, bright-eyed, rosy-cheeked, with her entire body wanton and desperate for him only drove him wild with desire.

Sandy eased his finger inside her while a thumb gently drew circles on her clit. She spread her legs as far as she could, giving him more room to play with her. Her husband immediately obliged with her unspoken wishes and added another finger to bring his wife closer to the release that she so desperately wanted… needed. He increased his pace as her moans grew louder, until eventually he stopped. The sound of her voice moaning out his name had taken its toll on him, and he was done with the teasing. Now, all he wanted was to be finally connected with her.

Kirsten watched with seductively lowered eyes as Sandy leaned back to undo the buckle of his belt and unzip his trousers. He didn't bother taking them off anymore, but just pushed them down to let out his impressive cock. She saw that he was more than ready for her, and it increased her excitement to know that she still had that effect on him.

Sandy eased her foot down, while he balanced the other one on his shoulders. He leaned down to kiss her once more before slowly entering her at a very agonizing pace. He placed his hands on the car seat on either side of Kirsten's head to balance his whole body as he waited for her to adjust to the feel of his manhood inside of her. Kirsten closed her eyes in her exquisite bliss before nodding, giving Sandy the signal to start moving.

It was like Berkeley and the mail truck days all over again. Sandy and Kirsten moved against each other, he with his powerful thrusts, and she, challenging them with bucks of her hips. They rocked together, causing the Range Rover to look as if it was shaking from the inside. Even then, it was hardly the first thing they had on their minds.

It didn't take very long for the both of them to reach their peak together. Kirsten nearly screamed out his name as she clung on to him, gripping his shoulders so tight that she left fingernail dents on his tanned skin. Sandy buried his face into her hair, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her shampoo, groaning at how incredible she felt around him.

Sandy rested his head on her chest, mindful not to crush her frame with his weight as they lay in their afterglow together. Eventually, they relearned how to breathe normally and started to straighten themselves up. He watched his beautiful Kirsten smooth down her blond curls and couldn't himself. He leaned over to leave a lingering kiss on her bare shoulder, loving the way she lit up and smiled at the affectionate gesture.

Kirsten turned to him. "Well, aren't I glad you caught that garter."

Sandy smiled back. "Not as much as I'm glad you caught that bouquet."

* * *

_Reviews welcome. This is me we're talking about, remember? Hee hee, I hope you enjoyed the smut.  
_


End file.
